Drawbars are commonly used to couple implements to agricultural vehicles, such as tractors. For example, a drawbar may have a clevis arranged to receive a tongue of an implement to be towed. The clevis and tongue may have bores through which a drawbar pin is inserted to couple the drawbar and tongue together. To limit the upward movement of the drawbar pin, a cross pin may be inserted through a portion of the drawbar pin extending below the bottom of the drawbar.
Although the afore-mentioned arrangement works well, the use of the cross pin has several drawbacks. First, the cross pin is a non-attached component of the drawbar and thus is often lost over the course of time. In addition, there is nothing to prevent the use of the drawbar pin without the cross pin. Thus, either due to forgetfulness, inexperience, neglect, the inability to find the cross pin, or some other reason, a drawbar pin may be inserted through the drawbar and tongue to couple an implement to the drawbar without the use of a cross pin. In such a situation, the drawbar pin is susceptible to bouncing out of the drawbar during travel over rough ground, creating a hazardous situation in which the trailed implement disconnects from the vehicle.